A Blessing or a Curse?
by SilverAngel1010
Summary: After the battle with Chaos,everyone is living their lives in peace . Serena is living her life in pain and sorrow,tears have become her companions and regret is the only thing she feels . The Scouts are fighting a new enemy but it also seems that they are having a fight against Serena . Sorry,i am bad at summary ...
1. Chapter 1

"For them it is a blessing send by the Gods,for me it is a curse from Chaos himself".  
They say it is the miracle that will always bring peace,i say it is the reason for endless wars . They think i am the one that will save the world time and time again,i think i am the one who will bring ultimate destruction . They see me as Light,i see myself as Darkness . Civilians call me a Godess,my Scouts call me The Messiah of Light,my fiance calls me Angel,i call myself the Devil . They say i am the blessed carrier of the most powerful weapon in the Universe,the Imperium Silver Crystal . I say i am the cursed one who has to carry the fate of the Universe on her shoulders,i am the cursed one who controls the Cristal which saves the world,but it is for the same Crystal that the Universe is in danger . Since the beginig of Time, Chaos has been fighting against Cosmos,the first wanting nothing else but destruction,the other hoping for salvation . They have been fighting an endless battle , both of them matching each other both in strenght and wills . And they will continue to fight until the end of Time . For it shall not be Light without Darkness,nor love without hate,no happiness without pain . And here is where my story begins .

My name is Serena Tsukino,i turn 18 in 4 months,i am in the last year of highschool at Jubaan Highschool . I come from a normal family :my mother Ikuko,a housewife,is the best mom in the world,my father Kenji,a reporter at the bigest news paper in city,is a little overprotective,but i would never wish for any other dad,and my little brother Sammy,the BRAT,how i like to call him,just turned 14,is a little bit annoying but i love him with all my heart . I live in a normal house in Tokyo with my family and my cat Luna,i go to school like any normal teenage girl,have normal friends,and i do what every teenage girl normaly does . A normal life some would say . Normal for everyone but me .

You see, i live a double life,have o double identity(triple some would say) . My second identity is the champion of love and justice,Sailor Moon,who rights wrong and fights evil . But i also am Princess Serenity of the White Moon,heir of the throne, future ruler of the Solar System,carrier of The Silver Crystal . And here is where the problems begin.

10000 years ago all the planets were sustaining life,each planet had its rulers,and all those rulers formed an aliance in order to bring peace,the Silver Aliance,and my mother ,Queen Selenity,was the head of this aliance . To make a long story short,the planets lived in peace for many centuries until one day Chaos stroke down with his pawns,Metallia and Beryl ending the peace of the aliance and with it the lives from every planet in this Solar System,except Earth . In order to end this destruction,my mother,the last one alive,who was at the time the carrier of the Silver Crystal,made the ultimate sacrifice sealing Metallia in the dephts of Earth, and sending me,my court and them man i loved in the future to be reborn on Earth,hoping that in this new life i will find peace and happiness . How wrong she was . In order to acomplish this,my mother poured all her life source in the Silver Cristal,her body died on the colums from the palace of the Moon Kingdom,but her soul will never find rest in the afterlife,wandering thruogh time,space and realms .

And here i am today,reborn as crybaby Serena Tsukino,a little bit lazy,the city's bigest klutz,living my life in peace and happiness exactly how my mother,the late Queen wished for... WRONG .My life is nowhere near happiness and peace . 4 years ago my peaceful life was turned up side down by a talking cat,Luna, who turned me into Sailor Moon in order to fight youmas and to find the Moon Princess . Later on we found that i was the long lost princess . Hoe ironic ,that was my childhood dream:to be a superhero who saves the world and also a princess with my prince in shining armour . Oh yeah, got my dream come true,didn't i ? What could a girl want more ? Like they say ,take care what you wish for 'cause it might come true . How i wish i never dreamed of something like this . Now i have to act like a princess,but also be the savoir of the world . But does someone asks me if want to do this ? Of course not . I have to walk and talk and act like the princess that i SHOULD be . I have to have the strenght and to find the way to save the world on a daily basis . Hey,don't get me wrong,i am not selfish,and i would do everything to bring peace . I would die 1000 times to save others,but it's just that i am losing the will to live . I just wish,sometimes,that i could close my eyes and lose myself in darkenss and silence,where i know nothing and i feel nothing .

When i revealed myself to be the princess,the Silver Crystal formed from my tears and it and lured me to take it,to control it . And control it i did . With it's help we have defeated the evil from the world,succeding in sealing Chaos himself . With every new enemy ,i had to learn to control the crystal better in hopes of becoming a better warrior . Little did i know that the crystal was controling me and not the other way around .  
Since the moment i released it's power,the enemies started coming from all around the Universe seeking the power of the Silver Crystal and the energy of humans . And who has to defeat them ? Why ,me,of course . I am sick and tired of this game . I don't want to play it anymore . My life has become an arcade game where you beat the monsters to finish the level, thinking that this is the last one and you finish the game and to your dissapointment another level comes . I often ask myself if this fighting will ever end .  
I am tired of fighting,i don't want anymore,i can't anymore . How many times will i see my friends and my love dying before my eyes ? How many times will i feel the pain of their deaths ? How many times will i be the last one standing ? And last of all who will save me after i save the world ?

With these thoughts in my head i find myself on the way to Cherry Hill Temple for yet another important scout meeting . Yeah right ... In translation "TIME TO BLAME SERENA" meeting . I love my friends,my advisors,my boyfriend,but sometimes they are too much for me . They want me to be the perfect princess,perfect future queen,perfect future wife and perfect fighter . No one cares about what i want or about what i feel . No one listens to what i have to say . They control my life like i am robot programed to make their wishes . They don't see that the Serena they know it's just a mask to hide who i truly am . They don't see that my powers are stronger then all of them together and that at every attack i retain myself in low levels in fear that i might hurt them or worst, destroy the world . Since i was very young i had dreams of a beautiful woman who was telling me stories about the battles on the Moon and she was teaching me what to make in order to hide myself from the bad guys . And so i learned to wear a mask . But they don't know that being a lazy crybaby and a clumsy bubbly girl was just that,a MASK . They don't know it because they don't want to see the truth that lies in front of them . And so i ask myself how much longer will i be able to keep this act ?

After the battle with Galaxia it came a time of peace,which everyone belived will last,everyone but me . After that fight i couldn't bring myself back from the abyss that i have fell . I couldn't belive that it was finaly over . My friends came back to life , Darien came back to life,but i felt like something inside of me died . I can not forget the pain,it is still fresh in my heart,it is like yesterday it happend,when in truth 2 years have past since then . Everyone got back to living like nothing happend,all but me . I have nightmares every night, i cry every day, not the wailings that all are used to,no,i cry those silent tears that cut deep and will forever leave a mark . Sleep has become a luxury for me,between fighting youmas,school,scout training and my nightmares i am lucky if i get 2-3 hours of sleep . It feels like it is an eternity since last time i had a decent sleep . Every day i spend 6 hours at school, after that i have tutoring session with Amy 'cause a princess must be good educated . After that i go to the Tempel to learn about energies and spirits with the help of Rey . I go the park with Makoto to train myself in combat . Last but not least is Minako, who teaches me how to act in battles,how to plan attacks and how to be a leader . And on top of all that i have to fight youmas and keep my familly oblivious of my extra activities . The weekends should be for relaxing and enjoying life but i get to spend them with the Outer scouts . On Saturday Michiru teaches me the ways of royality and Haruka works on my body endurance,and that is one hell of a training . And finaly Sunday comes with Setsuna,who takes me to the Gates of Time where i can use the Crystal without no one detecting its powers . That is the hardest by far . Usually after a session with her i go home and just collapse on my bed . She says that the exhaustion comes from my inabillity to control the crystal . So she thinks . The truth is that i have to concentrate too much on my powers and how much energy i use . She doesn't realise that to much power released can make the Time Plane collapse and that means the end of everything . She doesn't belive i could ever control so much power . How can she not know ? She is the scout of Time,she should know everything,but who knows ?

The only one which doesn't force me to do anything is sweet little Hotaru . I don't know if this is because the others think she is to small or because all my teachings are covered by the others and she has nothing left . But deep in my heart i hope that she doesn't think like the others,that she has more faith in me . Sometimes i catch her with a frown on her face when the others are blaming me or just plain insulting me . That girl is the youngest of us,but from us all she is the only one who can hide her true feelings the best . She is a mystery . Being the scout of Death probably teached her how to be so .

All in all my life is ruled by my scouts and i have no saying in it . And if someone belives that Darien is on my side,i have to tell you that he is 100% with the scouts . At the begining our relationship was working good . After the battle with Chaos it has changed . Instead of becoming closer to one another we are becoming colder and more distant . From passionate kisses we came to small pecks on the cheeks an kisses on the forehead . My dad should kiss me on the forehead not my boyfriend . We go on dates very rare because he needs time to study and i have to prepare myself for the future . He says that we have all the time in the world,but do we ?  
I am lucky that my family doesn't ask questions about everything that is happening with me . I see them more and more worried about me but i try my best to convince them that i am fine . They are oblivios of everythin that has happend with me in the last 4 years and i intend to keep it that way . And this how my "perfect" life goes every day .

AN/ DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Reaching the last stairs of the temple i hear them complaining again about me and my behavior . Like they are any better . Putting on a mask ,i try to wear one of my brightest smiles and i prepare myself for their attacks .  
"Hi, guys sorry i'm ... "  
"Serena you're late again !" Luna starts with her complainings . Like i didn't know already that i am late. But do they take the time to ask why am i late ? Of course not . "Meatball Head is it so impossible for you to wake up before noon ?" And so the meeting starts . And they go on and on about about terrible i am . "Well , we can stay here all day long and listen to your complainings and lose our time for nothing ,or we could get directly to our problems and see if we can find something about this new enemy . " Their eyes grew like saucers and were burning holes in my head . Well , EXCUSE ME for not being in the mood to take their insults today . Clearing her throat , Luna started the topic of the day . "Ok everyone , what do we know about the enemy ? " Dumb question . Other that they are draining humans of energy , we know next to nothing . "Amy did you make the scans that i asked you at the last battle ? " "Yes, Luna but i can not trace the energy patterns . It's like the life source of the youma was a mass of energies in total havoc . " Luna had a thoughtfull look on her face . "I don't like the meaning of this . Raye,Michiru,Hotaru can one of you tell us something ? Did you have a vision or saw something ? " Looking at Raye ,at her bowed the head , i could see her lips moving but couldn't hear her voice . "What was that Raye ? " Minako asked .  
"I said the Fire shows me nothing . I can't read the Fire . "  
"What do you mean by that ? You control the Fire , it makes no sense . " Always the logical one Amy . "Since this enemy appeared i can't make a fire reading . The Fire is blank , it won't show me anything . " Uh ... ok,what is happening here ? Raye is the mistress of fire , The Holy Fire of Mars runs through her viens . It is not normal for the Fire to act so . Ok , so first we have Amy's computer , now Raye's fire . Something else that will go wrong ? Risking a glance at the Outer Senshis i already know the answer . "Michiru , the Deep Mirror showed you something ? " The color drained from her face and i could see the stress written on her face . "It's just a cheap peace of glass . " Her answer made us feel uneasy . The normal calm and gracious Senshi of oceans losing her temper like this was extreme rare . I could count on a hand's fingers the times i have saw her snapping so . "The Oceans are still . " At this , Haruka raised her head and said in a low voice "The Winds are silent , too silent . " And with that said she took Michiru in her arms and lowered her head again . All of this starts to give me creeps . Silent oceans,silent winds , how can that be ? Silence is Hotaru's domain , not of those two . And also , Hotaru has been too silent until now , too silent also for her . Sensing my unspoke question she started speaking in a defeated voice . "I see nothing , i feel nothing . " "What do you mean by that Hotaru ? " Setsuna asked her . "When i try to have a vision the only thing that i see is nothingness and i can fell nothing . But it' not a vision . It's like my powers are blocked . " This is too much . What else can go wrong ? What's next ? The Time will start flowing backwards ?! Speaking of time , i turn to look at the Time Guardian and i see no trace of feelings on her face . That's a good thing , it means the future is fine , or ? Just to be sure i have to ask her . "Setsuna is everything alright with the timeline ? " As soon as the question left my mouth i regret it . Instead of the regular talking in riddles that everyone got used to , what came next from the senshi of Time shocked me . " I don't know Princess . " I colud tell she was saying the truth even if she didn't look me in the eyes . She really didn't know . Everyone was so shocked that we couldn't speak anymore . We couldn't think straight anymore . What could have happend for the Guardian of Time to not know the future ? Something like this is impossible , or at least it was until now . "Uhh ... I ..." The sound of my voice was the trigerr to pull the girls from their shock states .  
"What do you mean you don't know ? It's tehnically impossible for you to not know the future . " "What are you hidding from ?"  
"Cut the crap and tell us the truth ! "  
""As the leader of the Princess's Guards i order you to tell us what you have saw in the Fllow of Time , Sailor Pluto ." By this point they were screaming and you could no longer understand who said what . I hate to use authority ,but this is getting out of control . In my most calm and royal voice i spoke .  
"Silence ! " All movement stoped . Every eye was now me and they were all looking at me like i was an alien . Not that i ain't one . But everyone knew that in this moment was talking the Princess and not Serena . Hate to do that , but at least it is quiet now .  
"Please explain yourself Sailor Pluto . " I was waiting for an explanation , but Setsuna shocked me the second time this day . For the first time in history the guardian of Time started crying . Now i know for sure the end of world is coming . Don't get me wrong , i know it sounds too extreme , everyone cries every now and then , but not Sailor Pluto . She saw the Silver milenium fall , she saw everyone die , but she remained cold and didn't allow her feelings to take control . And so she didn' cry . What can be worst than that ? I took her hand in an attempt to comfort her ,but i was at a loss of words . She took a few moments to compose herself , but didn't stop the tears from falling . "The Gates of Time are closed ,i can not open them . The Sands of Time are no longer in my control , i can not read them anymore . " With that she went silent . After this , a pregnant silence descended . What was more to say ? After what seemed like forever , Luna managed to find her voice . "Things are looking very bad now , but we must not lose hope . Do not forget that we control the most powerful artifact in the world . We will find a way to win this war . But for that we must prepare ourselves and you Serena must double your training sessions with the Crystal . And we must find out what the enemy wants . " She is joking , right ? More training ? I can barelly keep myself on my legs , how can she tell me that i must double my effort ? All the previous shock erased i could feel my blood starting to boil . It's not humanely possible to continue so , not even for me . "Are you trying to kill me or what ? How can you ask me to train more ? When should i do that ? Should i sacrifice the 2 or 3 hours of sleep that i get just to satisfy your orders ? "  
"This is the most stupid thing you have said until now . I am just trying to make you the leader you should be and make you stronger . It is not a secret how bad you are at fighting and that you need a lot of training . Everyone here knows i am right . Stop being iresponsible . The fate of the world is in your hands . " I can't belive it . We have more pressing matters and she keeps going on about my flaws . I can't take it anymore . "Do all of you think the same ? " No one answered , but their silence was enough .  
"Very well , from now on i will train on my own and i will fight in my own way . But i will not be held responsible if something happens with you guys . " "Serena we don't have time for your childish antics . This is not a game which you can abandon when you get borred . You can not leave the Scouts . " "No Darien you don't get it . I'm not leaving the Scouts , they left me a long time ago . And i won't stop fighting , but i will be by myself . But you girls will continue to inform me about whatever you will find . " I know that later i will regret what i said , but i have to put a stop to their abuse . Their mouths were hanging open , so i took my chance to leave . "Luna you are no longer welcomed at my place , you can live with Artemis or with whoever you want . " "What ? Serena i am your advisor , you can not kick me out . We need to have a private talk . " "You said it right Luna , you are my advisor not my boss , so stop giving me orders . Darien , when you have time we must have a private talk , just the two of us . " "What about when a youma atacks ? " Minako asked . The question was more for herself than for me . "Serena , can we still call you when there is one ? " The quite Amy asked . I could feel a small trace of fear in her voice . Being the logical one , she probably realised that i am the only able to destroy the youmas . "No . There is no need for you to call me . I will know when they atack . One more thing : all of you stay out of my way . " With that said i got up and left without looking at them , leaving everything behind me and for the first time not caring what everyone was thinking of me .

Not paying attention where i was walking i soon found myself in the park . Sitting on a bench i looked at the raising Moon .It's silver glow offering me comfort . I am alone , i no longer have friends , my lover stoped caring about me . Now it's just me and the Moon . Or perhaps it has always been so , but i have tried to lie myself hoping not to feel this loneliness . Suddenly i feel the presence of youma . Great , just what i needed to spend all the negative energy from my body . I run to the place i feel the youma , transforming on the way . Reaching the place , i see that it's only a weak youma . Two atacks and it's moon dust . Feeling a little bit relieved i'm ready to head home for a well deserved sleep . Hopefully i will be able to have a decent sleep tonight without nightmares . Tomorow will be a new day , a new start and a new Serena .

AN : I DON'T OWN SAILOR MOON .

I must say English is not my native language so i am sorry for any mistakes i may make . Also i am using both Japanese and English names . The story is most anime based but will have a few manga elements .

I hope you enjoy this story .

Read and review .


	3. Chapter 3

The next few days went by very peaceful and quiet , well , if you could call them so with some few weak youmas runnig loose in the city . Those were not a big deal for me , they were just a phantom of the enemy . My problem was to destroy them before the Scouts found out about them . It was not the moment to reveal my true powers . They were not ready for it ,of that i was sure . Seeing how they reacted on Monday when i revealed my true grades , i start fearing that if they see how powerfull i really am they will belive i am possesed and will atack me in hopes of returning me at my normal self . But this is my normal self and i am tired of acting different . I also had another silent fight with the Scouts , they started stalking me and i avioded them at any price . Who i didn't avoid was Darien , who seemed to have disapeared from the face of the planet . Is the brave Prince of Earth afraid of having a talk with a small little girl like me ? He hides of me like i am the plague or something . The scouts , on the other hand , well that's another story .

***FLASHBACK***

On Monday morning i woke up in time to get to school without being late . I smiled at my mother's surprise of seeing me so early awake . "Are you ok sweetie ? "" Of course mom . Just feeling ready for a new begining . " She smiled at me and i could see the pride in her eyes . It seems that my act made also my family forget how i really am . Maybe i played for too long the "dumb blonde" card . Reaching school early, i already missed my bumping in Darien routine . I miss him so much , i wish he was by my side when i need him . But he is not and i have to live with this pain that starts to fill my heart .

Entering my class i saw that i was one of the first students to arrive . Well , better get prepared for the show of the day . A few minutes after , i hear a small gasp comning from the door . I look at the door and see some books falling from Amy's hands , Makoto white as a sheet of paper and Minako rubbing her eyes . Now , that was a sight to see . Inside i wanted to laugh at them , but i kept my face staight and shown no emotion . Before they could say anything the teacher came in and class started . Time for round two . I went to the teachers desk and spoke in a quiet voice . "Miss Haruna , excuse me ? " "Yes Miss Tsukino , can i help you with something ? " "Yes . Can you , please , start displaying my real grades ? I decided that i no longer want to hide my true nature . " Looking at me she gave me a brilliant smile . "It will be my pleasure to make that . I am very proud of you . You know you are very inteligent and i never understood the need to hide . I will start right away . " "Thank you . " I was feeling a little awkward . I forgot how it feels to be praised .

It seems Miss H . really moves fast . By the end of the day all my grades were changed . No one took notice of this untill ... "Class here i have the resultes from the last test in Math . " She started reading them from bottom to top . And here is where a bomb explode . "Mizuno Amy, second place with 95 points . Very good Miss Mizuno . " Amy blushed a little and spoke in a shy voice . "Thank you, i could have done better but the last problem was very hard and complex . But Miss Haruna , who is in the first place ? And also we didn't hear Serena's score ? " Well it seems that also the small genius can't put two and two together in some situationes . "Oh , yes . Miss Tsukino congratulations : 100 points, first place . " Ten seconds later all noise and movement stoped . Probably they needed time to process what they heard . And when they managed to make so :BAM . NOTHING . I had the feeling everyone stopped breathing . I felt like Pluto stopped Time . Looking at Makoto , i saw her standing and her chair fallen on the floor , Minako had fallen from her chair , taking with her the desk . And Amy ... Well she had a priceless look on her face . She was looking at me like the teacher had just announced i am a serial murderer , not that i had a perfect score . When did perfect grades start being a crime ? This was hilarious but in the same time i felt anger rissing inside of me . Is it such a miracle for me to have a good grade ? I fight youmas and creatures from other dimenssion . Give me some credit , will you ?

Soon lunch break came and as soon as the bell rang i went out of the class and headed to my locker to take my lunch box . Reaching the school yard , i headed for an old oak tree . Looking around , i saw no one was looking in my direction ,strange , the girls aren't after me . Was their shock so big that they forgot how to walk ? I took my chance and jumped high in the tree . I felt the need to be alone . I wanted to laugh but in the same time i wanted to cry . Didn't got the chance to make none since i could hear the voice of Minako approaching the tree where i sat . Please tell me they didn't see me . "How in Aphrodite's name did she do that ? " "I don't know Minako . Cheating is out of question , since we know it is impossible to do that at Math , but something she did . I mean , 100 points Serena , better than Amy ? This just doesn't pass together . Let's be serious that's impossible . " This one was Makoto . The nerve of her . "Well , the last thing i can think of ,wich has to be , is that Miss H. made a mistake by scoring ." "No Minako, that can not be . " "And why not Amy ? Just think maybe she had a date or something and got distracted . " "Because if what you say would be true , then Miss Haruna wouldn't have congratulated her . Instead she would have been shocked like the rest of us and would have checked the paper again . Now that i think about Miss Haruna , she didn't show the slightest trace of shock , she just looked at Serena pleased like it was just a very normal thing for Serena to have such a score . " A moment of silence and then Minako started again . "I guess your right . I don't understand . " "I also don't understand , but i agree that Serena must have made something , but i don't know what . " I could feel the frustation in Amy's voice , it was driving her crazy . Now i can rubb it in their faces "I'M BLONDE NOT DUMB " . Why can't they just accept that i worked for that grade ? They talk like i am the most stupid person , like i have no brain . What hurts the most is that they are talking in behind my back . Ok , not behind my back 'cause i am here ,but they don't know that . So it's the same . How can they ? And they're calling themselfs loyal friends . Yeah right . In this moment i would trust more the enemy than my friends .

***END OF FLASH BACK***

*3rd person POV*

At Cherry Hill Temple , eight girls , one man and two talking cats were twisting their brains trying to understand what was happening with Serena . Silence was hanging in the air , brows wrinkled deep in thought . "I can't take it anymore . Will someone say something , please ? " "What do you want us to say Minako ? I can not understand Serena's behavoir and i do not find a reason for it . The words she said at the last meeting left us all without words but the way you girls are saying she is acting at school it's just not ... not Serena . It's like someone else using Serena's body . This is how i feel it . " Michiru answered in a stressed voice . "Oh come on you guys , how long do you think she'll keep up the good grades ? I bet she stayed all weekend studying just to impress us . She didn't come to training and there were no youmas , so she had the time . What i find very strange is that she is really avoiding us . I mean , we had other fights in the past but she never kept silence for more than a few hours at most . She couldn't stay angry with us . " "You are right Raye , and about the youmas , we didn't have an attack since our last meeting , one week ago . I am very thankful for the break , but think about it , why would the enemy give us a break in the moment we really need it the most ? It doesn't make sense . Enemies attack us in our weakest moments . " "Yes Amy , it doesn't make sense . By now the enemy must have realised that Sailor Moon is the only one able to dust the youmas , but what the enemy doesn't know is that the Scouts are having team problems . " Setsuna agreed . Taking her place as leader ,in the absence of Serena , Minako started again . "This doesn't explain the lack of attacks and Serena's behavoir . You guys think they are connected somehow ? " "Very good Minako . And also what did Serena mean when she said that she will know when the youmas attack , for me it is very strange . " Again silence reigned the room . Luna cleared her throat in order to get their attenion again . Looking at the person sitting in the corner of the room , she realised he had yet to speak . "Darien you have been very quiet . What do you think about all of this ? " Not raising his eyes from his cup of tea , he answered in a tired voice . "I don't know what to make of it anymore . It's all so confusing . " " Have you met Serena , have you talked with her ? " "No Luna . I have been avoiding her . I needed time to think . But i know she has been looking for me . Andrew said she asked about me e few times . " A snort escaped Rayes lips . "So the 'Princess ' has been running from her guards , but looking for her prince . When i get my hands on her ... " "Stop it Raye , this is not the time . Darien , i think you should talk with her . At least she is not avoiding you too . " "I'll try Luna to see what i can find out . " "Good . I think this meeting is finished . Let us go home . "With that everyone left to their houses with more questions in mind .

***  
On my way to the Crown Arcade , i find myself thinking about Darien again . When will he stop hiding ? Entering i see Andrew at the counter and i try to erase all the pain from my face . I smiled at him and ordered a milkshake . Looking around , i saw that again Darien didn't come . What is wrong with him ? Is he such a coward , not being able to face me ? Too lost in thought , i didn't hear the door bells or when someone approached me . "Hello Serena . " I jumped from my seat , nearly spilling my drink . "Oh , hi Darien . You scarred me . Didn't feel you coming . " I could feel my heart beating with 1000 miles per hour . At the sight of him , my stomac started doing backflips . I thought i grew out of these phases . "Um , can we talk in private , please ? " "Sure . Does the park sounds good to you ? " "Yes . " "Ok , Let's go . " Turning to Andrew to wave good bye , i saw him sending a murdereus glare to Darien . What got into him ? Does he know something or what ?

The walk to the park was made in cold silence . Reaching a secluded area , we sat on a bench . From the corner of my eye , i was watching Darien . He was looking everywhere but at me . My heart cried at this act . I was longing to be in his arms , to feel his touch , to taste his lips . But i had to be strong . Those moments of tenderness and love were just some mere memories now . Darien has changed too much with me. They say that we are soul mates , if it is so then were are the most imperfect pair of soul mates . Why is Fate so cruel ?  
"So Darien , are we going to talk , or just enjoy silence ? "  
"We're going to talk . And we will start with you telling me what is wrong with you ?" Is that an order or i didn't get it right ? Who does this guy thinks he is ? He can be the damned Prince of Earth , but he won't order me around . I could feel my temper rising . "What is wrong with you Darien ? What is wrong with us ? Is there an 'us' anymore ? " "What does that mean ? We are together and will forever be . You saw the future , you know what it will bring . " I snorted at his response . The future , the magnificent Utopia of Crystal Tokyo . A dream come true . But at what for a price ? Life has teached me that everything comes at a price . Even my life came with a price , and what for a price . My mother had to die and an entire Galaxy had to be destroyed in order for me to have a chance to live again , to love again . Was it worth it Mother ? Please tell me ! Was it worth the destruction of the Galaxy just that your daughter could live a life of pain and sorrow ? Is it worth to live 1000 years from now in the same pain , same sorrow and more regrets ? At this moment i don't think i am willing to pay that price .

" Are we really together Darien ? Because for me it looks like we are no longer a couple and we are together just for the future ? " "Don't be silly .You know how much i love you . " He spoke in such a soft voice that i almost lost all my control .My vision was blurry with unshed tears . But i won't cry now , no , not now . "I love you too , Darien . I love you so much that it hurts . But you have to show me , at least once in a while , that you love me or otherwise i'll break and lose myself . " "Oh Bunny , we have all the time in the world for that . But now it's time to prepare for the future . " How can he hurt me so much with so small words ? Gathering all the strenght i had inside of me i put a straight face . I had to be strong . "We live in the present , the future is not set in stone . I want to live today , not to regret the lost time tomorow . " "You're beeing imature again . " "Noo . I stopped being imature the first time i transformed into Sailor Moon . I'm just being realistic . You can never know what tomorow brings . " Silence was his only reaction . "Tell me Darien , who do you love ? Do you love me or do you love Princess Serenity ? " He looked at me like i had lost my mind . "What for a question is that ? I love you and you are Serenity . " "No Darien . I am Serena Tsukino . Serenity died 10000 years ago .She is as dead as deads can be . As dead as Endimyon is . " "How can you say that ? " "Face it Darien , this is the cruel truth . " " No . I am Endymion and you are Serenity , my Serenity " .He started screaming . To prove his point , he changed into Endymion . Like some magic and an armour could bring back the deads . I could feel a small tug in my heart , willing me to turn into Serenity . But i didn't allow it . I looked in Dariens eyes and i couldn't help it but smile a little bit . His small demonstration just proved i was right . He was terrified that i didn't transform . All my hours with the Crystal had to pay at some moment . I was feeling the energy rushing through my veins , but i willed it back . "Wha ... What is this ? " " This proves my point , Darien . Serenity is dead . " "This is not true . It can not be . " "Yes it is . Just think about it . Serenity was meant to be a princess . She was never meant to fight . She didn't have a single drop of a warriors blood . She was weak . She was just the heir of the kingdom . I , on the other hand , am an warrior , i am a Sailor Scout . I am strong and powerful . " "But you are also a princess, you are the heir of the White Moon . " "Yes , i am the princess and the heir of a long lost kingdom , a kingdom wich dissapeared since the Ancient Times . There is no longer a kingdom , so i can no longer be a heir or a princess . " "You are of royal blood and you will become a queen one day . You saw it . You just have to accept it . " " No Darien , you have to accept that now we are just Serena and Darien . " "Yes , i am Darien Shields , but i also am Endymion of the Golden Kingdom , Prince and Proctector of this planet . " My temper got the best of me . "And look what for a good job you did at protecting it . You left the fate of this planet in the hands of a 14 year old girl who had no ideea of fighting . You and the scouts had a lifetime of experience in battles . I , on the other hand , never in my life had touched a weapon . But did any of you understand me , support me ? NO . You just complaind and let everything in my hands . Beryl got you brainwashed and killed . During the Doom Tree phase you didn't even remember me or your duty . When the Black Moon family came you , broke up with me because of a stupid dream instead of being by my side and giving me strenght . Nehelenia put you under a spell , leaving me alone again . And don't get me started with Galaxya and Chaos . How could you ? After so many things we went through , you left for America , not even thinking what will that be for me . For months i cried my eyes out , hoping that the next day will come with a letter from you , just to find out at the end you were dead . How many times you will leave me alone again ? How many times will i be the last one standing ? I am not allowed to die , and i am not even allowed to break down because the i carry the fate of this planet on my shoulders . Tell me , Prince of Terra ? " I was screaming with all my heart . Tears were falling free from my eyes , but i didn't care anymore . I could also feel my moon insignia burning on my forhead , but at this moment i could care less if someone saw me . I had to release all my anger or i would colapse . The color was gone from his face and he was stil like a statue . "Belive me you won't like the side of me wich is hidden deep inside of me , wich o one knoes .I can be the person you want me to be but i do not want it . But if you can not accept the me that i want to be , then we are finished . This is my life and i am no ones doll . Can you accept that ? " When i recevied no answer , i looked in his eyes and i saw a storm of feellings . I waited , but my only answer was silence . "Very well Darien . Now i understand that you love only Serenity . US is no longer . What ever we had , it ends here and now ." With trembling hands i touched his face in my palms . Bringing him closer , on pure instinct i crushed my mouth on his lips , a soft kiss at begining soon became more agressive , i kissed him with hunger , passion , desire and longing . I poured all my heart and all my love in that last kiss . I was in heaven , but i knew that i had to let go . A lone tear found it's way on my face , and too soon we got out of breath and had to end it . I couldn't look at him anymore . I had to get away, or i would take back everything i said . Looking at the full Moon , it gave me the strenght i needed . "Good bye , Darien . " I left without looking back .

Reaching the gates of the park , i started running like never in my life . Soon i found myself in my dark room , where i cried myself to sleep .

*3rd person POV*

In a dark side of the park , a lonely figure was looking at the night sky , more precisely at the full Moon wich seemed to lose it silvery shine . Falling on his kness , he started trembling . Soon , understanding washed over him . "NO . " A flashing golden mark shown on his forehad . The Prince of Earth felt his heart dying . "NOOOOOOOOOOO . " The planet started shaking . All over the world , the humas felt the strongest earthquke in history . Rain started all over the world with the same intensity as its Princes tears . In that moment , Terra knew it's Prince has lost his heart .

AN /

First of all thank you for the reviews and for taking the time to read this story . It was supposed to be only from Serena's point of view , but i realised i also need a little bit the 3rd person POV , or else i won't be able to make the conections between all the scenes .Also , i must say that i know in wich dirrection the story will go but i have to find some conections between some ideeas and also fill some some gaps .

I hope you like it . Until next time .

Read and review

I DON'T OWN SAILOR MOON .


	4. Chapter 4

AN/

Thank you so much for the reviews and i am very sorry for the spacing problem . I work with other program now , i hope i will format better .

In the manga , Queen Serenity said she is kown on Earth as `Selene` Goddess of the Moon , so from there i decided to bring in this story also the Gods . Please remember this is only fiction and i had to change several facts from the Mythology we all know for the sake of the story ( and i also got a little tangled in my research , sorry ) .

A list with the families of the Scouts from SilMil i don't konw if it is necesary but i made it just in case .

Sailor Moon/Serenity : Selene / Hyperion(a . k . a Helios God of Sun but i didn't want him mistaken with Helios the Pegasus , they are two different charecters here )

Tuxedo Mask/Endymion : Gaia / Morpheus

Sailor Mercury : Hermes / Tethys

Sailor Mars : Ares /Eris

Sailor Jupiter : Zeus / Athena

Sailor Venus : Aphrodite / Hephaistos ( i will explain in later chapters why him )

Sailor Neptune : Poseidon / Amphitirite

Sailor Uranus : Aeolus / Aura

Sailor Saturn : Hades / Persephone

Sailor Pluto : Kronos / Rhea

In the realm of the Gods , the Mount Olympus was trembling under the furry of Ares . From the Fountain of Cosmos , the Gods were watching the events unfolding on Earth .

"Gaia , has your son gone mad ? He'll blow up the planet . " Ares fumed .

"Cool down fire boy . Endymion just realised what for a fool he is . "

"That may be true Athena , but Ares is right . At this rate , the planet can explode and the Galaxy will lose it's stability . Eventually , the Milky Way Galaxy will collapse . "

"This son of mine has set himself at torturing me for all eternity . I thought i teached him better than that . " Morpheus screamed entering the room . "That idiot is destroying Terra and Elysium is already feeling the consequences of his actions , it has become unstable and if it wasn't for Helios to keep it in control i do not want to imagine what would happen . "

"Morpheus , you must understand that in these moments his soul is tearring apart . Playing with ones heart is not so easy . Let us pray Serenity will face this better than he did . If she unleashes all the pain she feels now everything in Universe is doomed , and that includes us . "

"Will you spare us your romantic drama Aphrodite ? This is serious ! "

"What do you know about love Ares ? Love can be the most powerful weapon , but also the most destructive . Your Fire will burn out in front of Serenity's furry , and you know it without a doubt . We all are just mere toys if we are to face the wrath of her broken heart .Pray that she will never learn hate because you know what will happen if she ever finds that feeling in her heart . We all have played our wicked games with her . Pray that she will find it in her heart to forgive us , otherwise Hades's Domain will seem to be Heaven for us . " Aphrodite snapped .

"You are very right Aphrodite , but pray at what , at who ? We are the Gods that humas pray to . At who do the Gods pray to ? " A very pained Gaia cried .

"To Serenity . She is the one we have to pray now . " Aphrodite answered softly .

"Speaking of Serenity , were is Selene ? "

Like summoned by the question , a very angry and fumming Selene burst in the room . The embodiment of peace and tranqulity was nowhere near peacefull and calm . All present in the room were without words .

"What in Olympus happened with you Selene ? " A very dumbfonded Zeus asked her .

Arround Selene the very air was crackling with energy , the floor was breaking under the force of her steps , statues started bursting in pieces under the pressure of her anger .

The rest of the gods were so shocked , they didn't even try to avoid the flying objects . They have seen Selene laughing , crying , suffering , breaking down , even a bit angered , but never has she been trembling with furry .

"WHERE ARE THE FATES ? "

"Whoa , love , calm down , what happened ? "

"Don't you `LOVE` me Hyperion . Kronos show yourself . " She screamed .

A very calm and relaxed Kronos appeared out of thin air .

"You called , Selene ? "

"Where are your daughters ? "

"Pluto is in the realm of humans with your daughter and the triplets are in the Chamber of Creation . Why , is there a problem ? "

Without answering , Selene headed to find the ones she was looking for .

Oblivious that a very angered Selene was heading their way , the three sisters were having the time of their lifes in front of the Threads of Life .

"Clotho are you sure you didn't do this ? " A very amused Lachesis asked .

"I swear i didn't , but it is fun to watch , so why not enjoy it ?"

"If someone finds out what do we do ? Atropos why are you sharpening your shears ? "

"This is not our doing , we didn't break the rules so no one can say nothing . With the turn of events i think i will cut some very special threads . Say Lachesis , who will be the first ? "

"Well , you girls are right , this is fun . Hmm , let's see ... "

The three sisters jumped from their seats the moment the door flew open .

"YOU , i thought i specifically told you to stop playing with my daughter's life . You have disobeyed me for the last time Fates . "

"Selene calm down . Girls , what do you have to say for yourselfs ? " Kronos asked his older daughters .

"We didn't do it . " The trio answered in a voice

"Who decideds the fate of everyone , how one's life goes and when it ends if not you ? " Selene screamed .

"Us , but we had nothing to do with what is happening now on the planet of Gaia . "

"Then who made this ? " Selene all but howled .

The Fates shuddered under the flames in Selene's eyes .

"We have no ideea . "

"And you didn't find it of importance to inform us that something was different ? "

Zeus asked them . Instead of an answer , the Fates lowered their heads . He then continued .

" We have rules that us , Gods , have to abide also . You had clear orders wich you didn't respect . Selene is right , you have broken the rules one too many times . We will have a reunion with all the higher Gods . Prepare yourselfs . "

"I think we have more importat matters now than punishing the Fates . First , we have to find a way to stabilse Terra and Elysium and how do we prevent Serenity from destroyig the Universe . "

"You're the brains Hermes , don't you have a plan already ? " Athena asked .

"I need time to make some readings and to figure out what must be done . "

"Time is what we do not have Hermes ! "

"Kronos , you control Time . Sure you can manipulate it to our advantage . "

"I am afraid i can not do that Aphrodite . The evil behind all of this has the power to cloack things and to manipulate everything . What is happening now is not of its doing but i am afraid it will take advantage of it . "

"You meen to say you do not know who this evil entity is ? "

"I have my suspicions but nothing else . "

"This is bad . What are your suspicions ? " Aphrodite said somewhat scarred .

"I wish not to say until i have more proof . "

Forgeting her anger from earlier , Selene started thinking about the situation they were finding themselves in .

"About Serenity we must not worry . She is stronger than we give her credit . She knows her powers can be very dangerous . I do not think she will do something reckless that will put everyone in danger . "

"Selene you trust your daughter too much . It is a very dangerous move to just sit back and hope she will control her feelings . "

"I have faith in her Ares . You all should belive in her more . She has faced more than any of us and still she kept her mind clear and her heart pure . Do not make the same mistake your children have made ."

All present , except Hyperion , bowed their heads in shame . Selene's words were meant to be an advice but were also a remainder of the oaths their children have broke .

"You speak the truth Selene , but i am afraid that she won't be able to face this new situation very good . She always had the girls and Endymion with her , but now she feels alone and abandoned . "

"No Aphrodite , she was always alone , but now she is aware of that . "

At that , the others had nothing to say . They knew the Princess of the White Moon was always the last one standing and always the one who found a way for Light , but was it this time enough ? Did she have the will to save the world one more time ?

Reading the questions on their faces , Selene smiled for the first time that day .

"She loves this world too much to let it end . "

"What about Endymion ? "

"Helios is trying to dispers the energy from Elysium and Earth through the other planets . For the moment it will be enough to stabilze the Realms but Endymion must control his temper . " Hermes answered .

"Then , that leaves us to find out what this entity is and where did it came from . Should we go to the Realm of humans , we would have more chances . " Morpheus added .

"No . We are not to medle with humans . That is the Law . We will not break it . "

"Zeus , you must be reasonable in this . Humans have no chance with magic . Our children are there , have you forgotten that they also are gods ? "

"That is why we must not interfer also . Their presence there is already breaking the laws . No other god will break it . "

"Too late for that , oh mighty Zeus . Another god has broke the rules right under our noses . Or Kaos doesn't count ? " Selene snapped . "Will you allow Silver Milenium to happen again ? "

"Silver Milenium is the reason for the Laws and you know it . They were meant to avoid another tragedy . "

" You don't allow us contact with humans , not even with our children , we accept it without protest . But you didn't count with the God of Chaos not followig the rules . He has meddled with humas too many times and yet you won't let us interfer . How can you ? "

"Let us calm down . We must think this with a clear head . For the moment it is best to stay here and find everything we can from here . The energy levels on the surface of the Sun have been growing fast in the last few days . Let us investigate that . And from there we decide what to do . " Hyperion said in a very cold voice , leaving no place of argument .

"Why is it always the Sun ? " Aphrodite asked more to herself than the others .

"Oh , and Zeus , if we decide the only way to prevent a disaster is by contacting the humans , then so shall be made even against the laws . Do not forget that our children don't have all their memories and have no ideea of who they really are . "

"Very well . But we will make so only if we don't have other choice . "

They didn't have the chance to say more because of a very frightened Tethys came running in the room covered in sweat and eyes full of terror .

"The Sentinel Medusa has dissapeared from the Gates of the Mariner Castle . "

AN/

I hope you guys like it . Can some one tell me why does the words count on FF is shows me less words than the program from my computer ? There are no words missing .

I have to say that i will be in other country for a week and i don't think i will have time to write other chapter , but as soon as i come back i start again , and i also promise longer chapters from now on . Untill next time .

Read and review .

I don't own Sailor Moon .


	5. Chapter 5

AN:

I am very , very sorry for the delay . I was planning on writting this chapter a lot more earlier , but life decided to be a bitch .

Thank you very much for the reviews . I really apreciate them . And thanks to all the readers . How i promised , this chapter is longer and i hope you guys like it . Please excuse any language error .

Enjoy it .

I wait for your opinions and reviews .

I don't own Sailor Moon , i'm just a fan .

The planet Earth was facing the biggest calamity in its history . Sceientists all around the world were trying to find explanations for the unnatural phenomens .

In the Dessert Sahara a terrible storm was flooding the sands and Africa was sinking under the colosal waves of water , the icebergs from North Pole were melting at an alarming speed . Tsunamis were hiting each part of the Asian Continent . Under the tremenduos eathquakes shaking the ground , Europe was fighting not to be ripped apart . Wild tornados washed all over both Americas . The trembling Australia was also trying not to sink in the oceans . Unberable heat came over the South Pole melting the ice and sinking the ground . Darkness surrounded the planet .

Fear like no other made its place in the humans hearts . Never before were there so many natural disasters taking place in the same time . Deep in their souls they knew it was an unnatural force at work distroying their planet but they were just mere mortals , they had no powers over the planet , they were helpless in the face of the Death , they could only pray at all the Gods they knew that the Gods have not forgotten them and they will help them .

Golden flames covering the Earth could be seen from outside space . The mortal eye could not see them , but to other beings it was a clear sign that the magic of Terra has gone wild .

Deep within the heart of the Sun , inside the Sol Castel a shadowy figure was admiring what was not of its making . One could not say if the shadow was of a man or of a woman or any other being .

"Soon , very soon i will be free from my prison and no one will be able to stop me . "

A twist in the shadow's form and an army of youmas appeared before it .

" Bring me energy from the mortals my pets . And you , Sentinel of Ice , go with them and send a message to the Princess of Light : the Time has come for the Universe to become what once was . "

Darkness once again closed arround the Shadow and it went back to its slumberr .

At the Tsukino residence , Serena was in a trance trying desperatelly to help the planet fight it's Prince's maddness . The moment she got home she was fast asleep as soon as she hit the pillow , thankfull that she could keep her feellings under control and happy to be able to have some most desired sleep . Her happiness however lasted a few moments untill the Prince of Earth decided to go bersek and blow up the panet .

A crawling feeling in the pit of her stomach woke her up and gave her a last second warning of what was to come . It was enough for her to become full aware of her surroundings and the moment the planet started to go wild she knew without a doubt that this was not the enemy's doing and it was the power of the Golden Crystal responding to its masters heart .

Full aware that she could not leave the house in this situation and not wanting to let her family alone in this maddness , Serena decided to try to pour the power of her Crystal in Terra's heart . It should have been an easy work , but with her family around her she had to hide her insingnia that was trying to show itself on her forehead and also to play the role of a terrified teenager . She didn't want her family more scared that they were , or for them to start suspecting something .

Her eyes snapped open the moment she felt the presence of youmas in the atmosphere of Earth . By the level of dark energy she could feel , it was clear that the enemy was well aware of what was happening on Earth . Without thinking twice , she put a spell on her family and left the house heading for the place where the youmas were .

In Juuban Park , the Prince of Terra was having a change of heart . All logic left his mind . The pain and sorrow that was filling his heart , suddenly transformed in anger and hate . Not knowing how to make up for his mistake , helpless against the pain that was tearing apart his soul , Endymion was on the verge of losing his sanity . Forgetting about his duty towards Terra , not knowing anymore what love meant , he let anger wash over his soul . Eyes filled with maddness locked on the Moon above and in that short moment something snapped in the prince's head . He started releasing all of his power in the planet's heart , wanting no more but to end this world wich brought him so much pain and to take him out of his misery .

In other places of Tokyo , the Scouts were hurrying to reach their Prince before it was too late . Thanks to Mercury's computer they discovered that everything was happening because of their Prince . Not knowing the real reason and thinking that he was attacked , they were rushing to his aid .

At the same moment more things happened . An army of youmas appeared in front of Endimyon , who was tottaly oblivious to his company . Eternal Sailor Moon , in a rage of anger at seeing the destruction her soul mate was causing , started to let loose her furry on the unexpecting youmas . And the Scouts , together with Luna and Artemis came to a stop in front of a scene that seemed out from their worst nightmares . The air was crackling with energy , their Prince was burning in golden flames and their Princess was like a wild cat gone mad releasing energy bare handed and destroying everything in her way . Their Royals have lost sanity .

Seeing Sailor Moon handeling alone around 50 youmas like they were some mere toys and Endimyon in the middle of the battlefield showing no signs of awareness of his situation or that he alone was destroying his planet , was too much for the Scouts to comprehend . Their brains shut down and all common sens left them . They were still as statues , not even a single muscle moving .

The moment Sailor Moon raised her Eternal Tier , she summoned her attack . She screamed at the top of her lungs and released enough energy to destroy all the youmas .

" Silver Moon , Starlight HoneyMoon Therapy Kiss . " But she did not aim for the remaining youmas , instead she focused on Endymion and shot .

All youmas were wipped out of existence and hit Endimyon full force , knocking him down . The hit snapped out of his state . That also brought back the Scouts from their shocked states .

" What the Hell do you think you're doing attacking me ? "

" Oh , the crazy Prince of Earth has finally decided to join us . How nice of you . What was in your head ? Don't you realise that you are destroying this planet ? Spare us of your tantrums and bring yourslef together before you blow up the planet , you idiot ! "

" It is my planet , my birth right and i can do what ever i want with it and in this moment i just want it destroyed . "

" Not as long as i am alive , you won't . Stop your maddness and think about the people wich you are killing or ruining their lifes in this very moment . "

" My planet is not of your concern and it is not under your jurisdiction , so get out of my way . " Endimyon screamed and turned his back to Sailor Moon .

Realising she had no chance of talking some sense into him , Sailor Moon did what was until that moment unacceptable for her , she slapped Endimyon with all her might . It seemed to have some sort of effect on him , the moment he raised his hand on the burning mark on his face , he looked her straight in her eyes . The look in Sailor Moon's eyes sent a small shudder on his back and the furry he was feelling began to disolve .

" I haven't died for this planet , i haven't sacrificed my happiness for this planet

just for you to kill it . Do not underestimate me , Prince of Earth , for you have no ideea of who i am and what i am capable of . "

The calm but cold voice of Sailor Moon sent chills on everyone's spine but also brought the Scouts out from their stupor , just to shock them more . No one had ever believed the sweet small Serena would resume to violence nor did they ever hear her talking in such a cold voice .

" Never repeat the actions of today Endimyon or i swear on all the Gods above i will make your life a living Hell . You will regret the day you were born in both of your lifes . "

Before anyone could say something else , in the night sky a figure appeared .

" My Master has a message for you , Princess of Light : the Time has come for the Universe to become what once was . "

Feeling their royals in danger , the Scouts made a circle arround Sailor Moon and Endimyon , wich had by now gone back to his Tuxedo Mask persona . They were in battle positions in the blink of an eye , already summoning their atacks .

No one paid attention to Sailor Mercury , wich was struggling to keep herself in a standing position , nor did they see the empty eyes of Sailor Moon wich were looking at the levitating figure above them .

A small gasp escaped Sailor Moon's lips upon seeing the figure , and in the next moment she transformed in Serenity . A million feellings crossed the Princess's face : shock , happiness , love , fear , compasion . Her eyes scanned for the second time the figure in front of her , hoping against hope that she was wrong . In her mind's eyes , images were playing like an old movie set on fastward .

A four year old Serenity was running from her mother's arms towards the gates of the Mercuryan Mariner Castel , directly in the arms of the lone Sentinel guarding the gates , a happy smile touched the lips of the guard upon seeing the small Princess .

The scene changed and a eight year old Serenity , together with the princess of Mercury found themselfs in front of the gates were the Sentinel was telling them the history of the Universe . At fifteen , she was playing chess with the same Sentinel , better said she was trying to play and the Sentinel was trying not to beat her at the game and smilling at the Princess's antics . The images continued until the the day of the Fall came , wich found the Sentinel of Ice in the same place guarding the gates , but unable to move , it had to watch all the destruction , for it's mission was to guard the magic of Mercury .

In a small whisper , Serenity said it's name , but no one seemed to hear her .

" Medusa "

Deciding that the youma was too much of a threat , Sailor Mars reached for her bow and attacked .

" Mars Flame Sniper . "

Serenity was looking in the eyes of the Sentinel and what she saw there made her want to cry . The being was fighting with itself not to attack them . It was there against it's will and the pain in the Sentinel's eyes was breaking Serenity's heart . Upon hearing Mars's attack , she changed back in Eternal Sailor Moon and took flying for the burning arrows .

Mars's eyes widened in horror and tried to change the path of the arrows , but it was too late . Sailor Moon placed herself in front of the Sentinel . Two of the arrows hit her straight in the chest , but the third one hit Medusa's arm , making it scream in agony .

Both of them started to fall from the sky , but Sailor Moon took Medusa in her arms and started to move her wings . It was not enough to stop their fall , but it made the landing easier . Reaching the ground , she couldn't take the pain anymore and collapsed .

Medusa caught her and started blowing ice on her burning chest . It was not enough to freeze the girl , just to stop the burns and to heal the wounds .

In that moment the Scouts and Tuxedo Mask reached them .

Without warning , they attacked the Sentinel again . A punch from Jupiter , threw it away from Sailor Moon , sending it flying in a nearby tree , where it got tied by Venus's Love Me Chain .

" Stop it . Don't attack her anymore . " Sailor moon screamed but no one payed

her no attention .

" Mercury give us a weakness . "

But Sailor Mercury was on her knees , clutching her head and whimpering in pain . Every hit on the Sentinel was causing Mercury an enormous pain that was threatening to break her body .

" Oh , my child what am i doing to you ? I am sorry ! " Medusa said and tried to break Venus's chain .

" Mercury what is wrong ? " Sailor Neptune asked the whimpering girl but she got no answer back .

Seeing her sister in so much pain , Sailor Venus lost the concentration on her chain , the Sentinel broke free and came running for Sailor Mercury . Uranus saw it approaching and tackled it to ground where Sailor Pluto hit it with her Time Key . Venus was charging her most powerfull attack , when Sailor Moon caught her hand in midair .

" I told you to stop attacking . "

The Sentinel saw that it had no chance against the enraged Scouts and took it's oportunitty of running . High in the sky she said her last message .

" We will see us again . " Mentally , Medusa whisperred in Sailor Moon's head .

" Please , set me free Princess . " And then it dissapeared .

The moment the Sentinel was gone , Sailor Mercury got up like nothing has happened . All the pain from her body was gone and all the pressure from her mind vanished .

" Mercury , how are you feeling ? "

" I am ok . But it is strange . All the pain that i had is like i never felt it . "

" What the Hell was that ? "

" A youma with the power to knock down a Scout without even touching it . This can not be good . " The soft spoken Neptune said .

" Well , no one messes with my Scouts and gets away with it . Next time i see that thing , i will show it what Hell means . " A very angry Venus said .

" You , Sailor Venus will learn what Hell is if you ever touch Medusa again . I have gave you an order to not attack her , but you all have shamelessly not obeyed . Take controll of your team again , Venus , or you will be the first to pay the consequencess of disobeying me . " With that said , Sailor Moon wanted to take her leave , but Tuxedo Mask reached for her .

" You have some explaining to do . "

" I have nothing to explain to you guys , none of you has authority over me . "

" You know , Sailor Moon , i could understand that you broke up with me even if your actions were destroying the beautifull future we all saw , but i can not understand why you attacked me or why you helped an enemy wich almost killed Mercury . "

The Scouts gasped at the news and then started to go crazy with accusations .

" How can you be so selfish , don't you care of what will happen with this planet if Crystal Tokyo dissapeares ? "

" Princess , you can not end your relationship with the Prince , think about the future , think about Small Lady . "

" The future has already changed , Sailor Pluto , the moment Galaxya attacked this Solar System . In the future that we all saw , the Black Moon clan and Death Phantom was the last enemy we should have faced . But us , from present , faced Nehelenia and the Dead Moon Circus , and after that Galaxya and Chaos . That is the point were the future changed . Neo-Queen Serenity of that time was weak and so she sent her daughter here , knowing that she will change everything . How can you all think that me , in this time , could be more powerfull than the me from 1000 years in the future and defeat an entity that she was not able to defeat ? She knew that by sending the enemy in the past , she will force me to fight and to be more powerfull , thus changing the events of the future . "

At those revelations , the Scouts felt ice cold and fear started to creep their hearts . Fear of the future , fear of the unknown .

" How have you changed so much Serena ? How can you be so heartless and not care about the child that we have lost even before we had her ? What for a demon are you to be so cruel ? " A disgusted Tuxedo Mask almost spatt the words from his tongue .

A snort escapped Sailor Moon's lips at Tuxedo Mask's way of expressing himself .

" You dirty little bitch , you have everything one could wish for , and still you are not happy with your life . You have no ideea of what it means to be rejected from society because people think of you as a witch . You do not know the pain of being rejected also by your family . You have a family wich adores you , friends who worship you , a boyfriend who would die for you . But still you don't have enough . " Being the most short tempered one , Mars snapped and started yelling .

"You do not know the pain of being an orphan . You have no ideea of how it is to feel unprotected , to be scared but to have no one there for you . " Jupiter's sad voice could be heard .

" It breaks you when you realise your family never has no time for you and other childrens look at you like you are a strange being and no one wants to play with you or talk with you because your inteligence is too high and they are affraid of you . " The shy Amy added .

" Seeing the only person you love with all your heart and soul die for someone else , how do you think it feels ? " The gracious Neptune asked .

" To run from a destiny wich you don't want , wich brings you only pain and death , only to find it at every corner of your life . " A resigned Uranus said .

" An eternity of loneliness , to not feel love , to not have a family or friends , how would you carry such a destiny , Princess ? " The saddened Pluto added .

The ever silent Saturn was once again silent , eyes closed and facing the bright Moon in the sky .

" To have the power of love in your hands but not to be able to find your sisters soulmates , to be unable to fill the lack of love in your friends hearts and to be cursed to never find love yourself Princess would tear you apart . " The Scout of Venus eneded .

On each of the Scouts brow's , their planetary simbol was flashing in rhytm with their hearts pain .

Sailor Moon looked at each of her Scouts , eyes full of compassion . Her heart cried for all the pains her friends , her sisters had to endure . Silent tears started to find way on her small face .

" Each of you had a hard life and it hurts me to see so much pain burried deep in your hearts . If i could , i would give you all a life full of happiness . But i can't intervine in the Fates ways . "

" You are right Serenity , but erasing all hope for the future , for Crystal Tokyo is your fault . I have lost my parents , i will not allow you to make me lose also my child . I do not want to feel the pain of losing a child . " The cold voice of Tuxedo Mask was heard .

Sailor Moon went from compassion for her friends to anger towards the Prince of Earth in a second .

" That future was a world full of happiness for everyone but us . The Scouts were alone , with no one close to their hearts . I had you , but i was alone and suffering because you gave me all the time the cold shoulder . I had to put on a mask of happiness every living moment , i had to find excuses for my husband's absences and to be oblivious to his unfaithfullness . That child , wich i loved with all my heart and would have died for , was hating me for reasons i will never understand , but was infatuated with her own father . She was making my life a living Hell , in both present and future , but she was worshiping you like you were her god . In that future i was surrounded of pain , suffer , lies , and deception . All of us were living in its personal Hell . I have seen it all in the empty eyes of my future self . The pain of us ten , was making Terra to cry , destroying it slowly . And i refuse to bring that future upon us at any cost . "

" Even if it means losing your child that you say you love so much , you heartless woman ? " Endimyon , in his full armour , said in the coldest voice .

That made Sailor Moon forget that she alone was having the memories of Silver Milenium intact and that the rest of them had only the bassic memories , only bits and pieces . The pain of those times overwhelmed her and she started trembling .

" All of you think i do not know what pain is , but you forget that at the end of the Fall i was there and saw it all happening . I saw each one of you dying , i felt every soul leaving each body , i saw my father die protecting me , i saw my love dying before my eyes and i could make nothing to protect you because the Gods didn't allow me to fight for my kingdom , for my family , for my sisters , for my love . Don't talk to me about the pain of losing a child , Endimyon , for you have no ideea what that means . To feel your babies dying inside of you , to feel their souls leaving this realm and not to be able to make anything to help them , do you know how it feels ? Does one of you has an ideea of how it is to lose your children even before they have had a chance at life ? Mileniums have past and still i cry every night for my unborn babies , so don't talk to me about pain , because your pain is nothing comparred with mine . And do not forget that also in this life i was forced to watch each of you dying time and time again . That brings pain to other level . "

By now , Sailor Moon was crying rivers of tears and each bone in her body was shaking . Her Moon Insignia was flashing wild on her forehead , threatening to explode the world in a silver light .

Venus had fallen on her knees , unable to stop the waves of pain and saddeness coming from her princess . Mars was clutching her painfull head , her very soul being attacked by the energies coming from the suffering Scout .

Understanding soon washed over Endimyon and his face lost all colour .

" You mean to say that you were pregnant at the end of Silver Milenium ? "

" Yes Endimyon , i was with twins . " The silent answer came .

" And why in the name of the God i never knew about it ? "

" No one knew about the babies and i wanted it to be a surprise at our engagement ball . Didn't got the chance to tell you because of Beryl . "

" And after our rebirth you didn't find it of importance to tell me this ? " Already Endimyon's furry was fueled again and he started to burn in golden flames .

" I wanted to spare you the pain of this knowledge , and i must say that i was a coward and i was affraid of your reaction . "

" It can not be true . Life can not be so cruel . Say that this is all a lie . "

The enraged Prince of Earth lost his sanity again and lunged at the crying Sailor Moon with his sword in hand . To everyone's shock , the youngest of the Scouts was faster than him , reaching Sailor Moon before him and aimed her Silent Glaive at Endimyon's neck .

" Step away from the Princess , Prince Endimyon , or you will not live another second . " The coldness in her voice made the Prince to take a step back .

" Hotaru have you lost your mind ? You are threatening your Prince and your future King . Lower your weapon and pray for his mercy . " The stunned Pluto adviced the smallest of the warriors .

In a very calm voice , the Sailor of Saturn gave her reasoning wich planted the seed of doubt in everyone's soul towards their own actions .

" My future King , he may one day become , but he was never and will never be my Prince . I may not always agree with our Princess's ways , but i will never forget the oath that i , myself , have made mileniums ago . It does not matter what for a form i will take , how many lifes i will live , how many times i will die , i will come back from the deads for only one propouse , to protect the Princess and to be by her side . Upon the Piramyd of Sol i have made my oath , receving the blessing from the Lunarian Prayer Tower , but i have also sworn my oath in the waters of Hades's river of Styx . And i will never break my oaths . "

The hunted look in Saturn's eyes made Endimyon release his transformation back to his Darien persona . The rest of the Scouts were dumbfounded , and also Luna and Artemis were at a loss of words , not knowing about what Saturn was talking .

Sailor Moon touched Saturn's hand , making the girl to look at her .

" Thank you Sailor Saturn . Please tell me how much do you remember . "

" Your Highness , i remember what everyone else does , but the oath i have taken it's imprinted in my very soul . I will remember it and follow it in every life . "

A small sad smile made it's way on Sailor Moon's lips . Kneeling down in front of Saturn , she took the girl's hands in hers .

" I am sorry for being such a burden to you , little sister , you are too small to be forced into this . I will release you from your dutty and ... "

Upon hearing her Princess's words , Sailor Saturn lost control of her emotiones and started crying . Her pale features trembling from the sobs escaping her lips .

" No Princess , please . It is my honour to protect you . I beg of you don't take me this right . I do not wish to lose myself to the darkness that will take over my soul without your bright light . Apart of the oath , it is also my wish to be your Guard . " Saturn said in one breath .

" Oh Saturn , i can not thank you enough . If this is your heart's wish , then so be it . "

Lowering herself , Sailor Moon kissed Sailor Saturn's brrow and whisperred only for the girl to hear .

" Hotaru , Sailor Saturn , Princess and Heir of Saturn , Guardian of the Gates of the Underworld , Protector of Hades's Realm , remember what has been forgotten . "

Their insingnias flashed for one last time , and then both marks dissapeared . Both girls opened their eyes and smiled softly at each other .

On the other side of the city , on a sleeping person's brrow the Saturn insignia was flashing wild , lighting up the room of the said person .

Turning to the rest of the Scouts , who had yet to have a reaction , Sailor Moon started talking again .

" Darien , your actions today have almost destroyed this planet , i have attacked you , how you say to bring you out from your maddness . Do not make the same mistake again . I will heal the planet this time , but mark my words Endimyon dela Terra , try one more time to ruin it and you won't live long enough to know what happened with your mother's planet . "

" The Outer Scouts have never had a leader until now . Saturn was protecting this Solar System from The Gates of the Underworld , Pluto from the Gates of Time , Neptune from the Pool of Alecto and Uranus from the Dome of the Sky . They were not meeting each other in their dutties , even if they had the same goal . To protect the Solar System from outsiders . Time has changed , and now all four Outer Scouts are here . Sailor Saturn , starting today you will be the leader of the Outer Scouts . "

" But Princess , i am the Leader of the Imperial Guards and of the Sailor Scouts . " A very offended Venus cried .

" Sailor Venus , you are the leader of my Guards , that means the Inner Scouts , but the Outer Scouts are not under your jurisdiction . Over all the Scouts , i am the leader . Or have you forgotten that ? " Sailor Moon answered in a blank voice .

" No , Princess . " Venus replied , bowing her head .

" After your actions from today , i start to question your position as leader of the Inners , Sailor Venus . My mother didn't give you this title just because you were my cousin . And being my cousin also in this life doesn't ensure you the title . Never forget that . "

" What do you mean your cousin also in this life time , Serena ? "

Sailor Moon started to laugh at the strangled question of Venus .

" Why , Minako , you may be an Aino and i may be a Tsukino , but does the name Thomson ring a bell in your head ? "

" That was my mother's name before marrying my father . "

" And it is also my mother's name . You see , Minako , our mothers are sisters , but due to some ugly fights with our grandparents , they both left home , got married and lost contact . If you would have searched a little bit your family history , it would have been very easy to make the connection . " Sailor Moon was grinning like a cheshire cat at the dumbfounded look on Minako's face .

" Now i have to go to repair what this crazy man has destroyed . " With that said , she turned her back to the Scouts and took flying towards the night sky . She let the power of the Silver Crystal wash over her . She wished with all her heart to restore Terra to it's proper glorry , and to save those who have died before their time . And so she became one with the Crystal . A coloumn of silver light raised to the sky and surrounded the planet , healing it's wounds , and bringing back peace and most of all normallity .

People all arround the world would talk for days about the strange phenomens , but most of all they would thank the Heavens for it has send them an winged Angel , bathed in silver light , to take them out of their missery . The planet healed , the hurt ones knew pain no more , and the most miraculous , the dead ones came back to life . Tears of happiness were falling from everyone's eyes , and for the first time in mileniums , the terrans belived with all their hearts in miracles and most of all in magic .

After performing her act , Sailor Moon landed on her balcony . Realeasing her transformation , she opened the doors and entered her room , feelling exhausted , but happy nonetheless for saving Terra and for the support of Hotaru .

She didn't notice the figure hiding in the shadows , resting it's back on the door , arms folded on it's chest . Nor did she noticed the furious eyes that were watching her .

Turning on the light , she almost screamed in fear upon seeing that she was not alone in the room .

" Wh ... What are you doing here ? "

AN:

That's all for the moment . I will try to post a new chapter soon , but my computer doesn't work anymore , needs a new Windows , so until i buy a new one i have to fight dailly with my little brother for the laptop . The little brat can be very annoying when he wants . But i promise i will do my best . I don't like unfinished things and i also don't like to make some one to wait in general .

Now , to explain a little bit this chapter :

* I chose Medusa as the Sentinel of Mercury because from what i know , it had the power to turn people or objects in stone statues . Well in my imagination , it can turn them in ice statues . Hope you can see my logic .

* All the girls and Darien were the children of Gods , but all except Serena have no memory of their real lifes before the Fall . They remember only bits and pieces of their past lifes . Also Serena has small holes in her memory , but she knows a lot more than the rest of them .

* I don't hate Darien , i really don't , but my opinion of him is very down . My Darien is bassed on the anime version , so he is just in the background , waiting for the moment he has to jump and save Sailor Moon , he is not actually fighting for his planet , so he shouldn't cross Serena's path . I also see him as a little bit unstable emotionally , thus his crazy reactions . I see him like breaking down under a little bit of more pressure .

* If you didn't make the connection between Medusa and Sailor Mercury's physical pain , well that will be explained in the coming chapters .

* The person with Saturn's insignia , that is not Hotaru , i am sorry but i can not say . That is a surprise for the future .

* In manga , Endymion isn't the only one with healing power , Sailor Moon has also this ability .

* And about the figure from Serena's room , you will have to wait for the next chapter .

I hope you guys like it . If you don't understand something , feel free to ask me and i will be happy to clear it up you .

Untill next time .


End file.
